Yami Sarutobi
Yami Yuniku (オメガサスケ, Sarutobi Yami), renowned as the The Kekkei Genkai Thief, is a legendary shinobi of the new genereation hailing from an Sarutobi clan. He is also the founder of Kemurigakure and crowed the, First Kemikage (初代竜影, Shodai Kemikage; Literally meaning "First or Founding Smoke Shadow"), He is son of Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyuga and now serves as a jinchuriki of Zero Tails. Background Early Life Born 2 years after Bolt Uzumaki and rest of that group, Yami was born in an era of peace. Being the son of a well respected shinobi of the Leaf, He was expected to be one of the Konohagakure's finest. By the age of three Hanabi began training Yami in the Gentle Fist. Being very untalented in ninjutsu Hanabi hoped that he would be a prodigy of the Taijutsu and take the Hyuga clan to knew heights. Sadly Yami was average at the Hyuga clan techniques and was questioned by many if he should even be a shinobi. Hurt by this Yami spent alot of time by himself studying. During one of his books he came across a jutsu called Chimera Technique. Yami spent months trying to learn and test his new technique. After he Graduated at 5 with Kurai Kami and one other, he decide that he will finally test his new technique out on a real person. First A-Rank mission and Dark Release Being on a team with 2 very powerful shinobi such as Kurai and (unknown) Team 21 was given tons of B-rank missions. Until one day Naruto Uzumaki the Seventh Hokage sent Team 21 on their first A-rank mission. Frighten by this Yami runs off not thinking of his team. The following day (unknown) convinces Yami to join them on their A-rank mission. Team 21 leaves and heads for the Village hidden in the Rain, where some Missing-nin are attacking. As they get closer Yami gets even more frighten for his life. As the enter the Amegakure, Team 21 is ambushed by the Missing-Nin who overheard of the Leaf sending shinobi to the village. Kurai a smile on his face attacks blindly using his incredible speed. While (unknown character) backs him up. Yami takes cover and uses his byakugan to survey the area for any other Missing-Nin. He locates one shinobi moving at an incredible speed, scared for his friends attacks this man without thought with his Eight Trigrams:Thirty-Two Palms and throws kunai into his stomach afterwards. Almost dead The Missing-Nin stands up and says "You will never defeat me because I have the ability to defeat all my foes known as Dark Release." soon after he passes out due to much blood lost. Yami thinks in his head "Dark Release and no one will ever be to defeat me, sounds like thats a very powerful technique. He slowly walks up to the man and thinks of the of the names kids used to call him and how his parent have no faith in him as a ninja. In anger he uses the Chimera Technique and slowly dark chakra was slowly moving into his body. The Kekkei Genkai Dark Release is now Yami's but after that moment he was never the same Yami everyone knew. Hungry for Power Appearance Personality Abilities